


Forbidden Love - S-Rank

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Barbed Penis, Exotic penis, F/M, Grass-type, Growth, HOT CRYSTAL GEM ON POKEMON ACTION, Honey, Hot, Missionary Position, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokephilia, Pokesex, Sex, Sexual, Size, Size Difference, Unusual penis, is this seriously what i write to get back into the writing game somebody kill me, penis - Freeform, plant cock, plant dick, plant penis, seed - Freeform, sex penis, sexually attractive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: For years, the handsome young Sceptile, the centerpiece of Ace's best Pokemon team, has had a habit of sneaking out early in the morning and meeting up with one of his "Friends" before returning home with his Trainer none the wiser. And while he's never been one for following what Pokemon Breeders say his species should be with, he's always had a taste for the bigger, stronger Pokemon, like Charizard and Aggron. But what will happen when he sets his sights on Sardonyx, of the Crystal Gems?





	

Everything was still at 3 A.M.. Everything except for the breaking dawn, and the massive figure running away from Beach City and towards the center of the mainland, stopping when it made its way to a forest miles away from its original home.  
"Are you sure you want to do this, dear?" The massive and lovely Sardonyx asked her partner, who was resting in her hand, sitting down in a forest clearing big enough for her. "As much as I'd enjoy this, are you sure-"  
"Sceptile!" Sceptile Sceptiled happily. He was a shiny Sceptile, one wearing a cobalt-blue ascot around his neck to show who his master was. He was a proud Pokemon, the best one on his master's team, with his Leaf Storm move and totally-legitimate absolutely-legal certainly-not-illegally-modified Contrary ability.  
"Well, I guess that settles that!" The giant woman said happily, setting him down on the ground beside her and lying on her back, crushing some trees like they were merely paper. "Now, ah... how are we going to do this? Are you going to-"  
"Sceeeeep..." Sceptile Sceptiled, yellow balls of energy forming around him and spinning, and then seeping into his skin, causing him to begin growing rapidly, the ascot around him growing with him thanks to the special fabric with plant matter woven into it. "TILE!" He bellowed pridefully once he was only two feet shorter than his latest fuckbuddy, and he mounted the shocked Pokemon with a grin, his massive tree tail slamming on the ground behind them and beginning to wag like the tail of a dog.  
"Oh my." Sardonyx said in surprise.  
A vibrant dark-blue appendage slid out of a slit-like sheath on his crotch, revealing a long, curving, pointed shaft ten inches long, an inch thick at the flat tip topped by a swelling mushroom-shaped head and four inches thick at the base, seeming somewhat flexible despite how hard it was. Spines stood up along it like hairs beginning to stand on end, backwards-facing barbs that somewhat resembled the leaves on a fir tree. A honey-like substance began to leak from a swelling golden orb at the top of his cockslit in small drops, dripping down and lubricating the massive beast. Well... At its original size, those measurements would have been accurate, but with his new enhanced size, the massive Grass-Type Pokecock could have crushed buildings.  
_"Oh my!"_ Sardonyx gasped, blushing. "Now _THAT_ looks like it could do some damage!"  
"Sceptile." Sceptile purred sensually as he began rubbing its tip on her slit, his breath smelling like incredibly sweet flowers, the pheromones in his breath turning her on. She took the initiative and thrusted herself up, swallowing up half of his cock easily, surprising the beast bred for battle.  
The two fucked in the forest like that, and despite the helpless pose Sardonyx's upper arms were in, her lower pair of arms explored his body while her hips shot up in time to meet his. The feeling of his sharp plant barbs scraping against her inner walls was incredible! It also hurt like a motherfucker, oh my stars, it hurt, but that was just part of the fun. When her hands began to massage the balls on his back, his spine arched as he moaned a loud "Tiiiiiile!", his cock beginning to leak whitish-green precum, and she laughed, finding him cute.  
"Talk dirty to me, darling." Sardonyx begged.  
Sceptile got close to her and gave her body quick, shallow thrusts while whispering sensually, "Scep, scep-sceptile... scep scep SCEP tile... tile tile... _tile._ "  
She shivered. "Mmmm... Keep this up, and who knows? Maybe I'll be your master instead?"  
"Sceptile!" Sceptile Sceptiled furiously, pulling out hard and making her scream, then slamming his weapon back into the riceball-headed Bayonetta-knockoff.  
"Right, right, s-sorry." Sardonyx said, blushing as the Pearl inside her practically exploded in orgasm from that alone while Sapphire struggled to keep her cool and Ruby raged.  
He slowly pulled out again, and the Ruby in her forced her to clench down hard, not that he minded as he continued, dragging his spines along her inner walls and charging back in. One of Sardonyx's upper hands grabbed another of his red balls while another hand went for the golden nub at the tip of his cockslit, her thumb attacking it brutally, making him scream with delight as more lubricating honey spurted onto his cock and her slit. He resumed his long, slow thrusts as the mushroom head of his cock grew wider, and they both neared their limits.  
"G-goooooood evening, everybody! This is S-Sardonyx, coming on you l-live in this soon-to-be-soaked forest!" Sardonyx screamed, her body and inner walls convulsing.  
Each of the red balls on his back doubled in size for a moment, and Sceptile let out a massive cry of "SCEEEEEP... TILE!" as birds flew away from the area in shock. His balls slowly shrunk back to their original size as they blew their load deep inside Sardonyx's colossal body, his cock blasting tonnes of Pokeseed, literal seeds, honey, and plant goo deep inside her while a waterfall of mineral water was expelled from her slit like a waterfall.  
When it was all over, the ground around them was a massive mess that'd probably take some time to clean up, and they relaxed in it until they'd recovered enough to stand back up. The massive Sceptile shrunk back to his original size, and Sardonyx lifted him up, licking the mixture of fluids from him with her long tongue to clean him quickly.  
And then they noticed what time it was, and how the sun was almost up. Sardonyx quickly rushed from that forest back to Beach City, and cleaned herself off before running back to the temple and defusing, letting the two exhausted Crystal Gems down onto the sand.  
"Same time tomorrow?" Garnet asked the blue Pokemon hopefully while Pearl passed out from exhaustion.  
"Sceptile!" Sceptile Sceptiled happily, giving them a thumbs-up, and he ran back to his master before she rose at 6 A.M..

**Author's Note:**

> Why?
> 
> Because I can.


End file.
